fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Boomer
Boomer is a female customer who first appeared as a closer in the game Papa's Wingeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Toastwood Loves: Powsicles Hates: Hospital Food Occupation: Daredevil Boomer's a world famous daredevil who performs a wide variety of stunts in Starlight City. As a teenager, she got her start jumping crates on her bike in the dusty streets of Toastwood. Now Boomer holds the record for jumping over a dozen buses on a motorcycle. Her famous human cannonball show draws a massive crowd to the streets of Starlight City each year. Appearance Her clothing's color schemes are red, white, and blue, much like that of classic Evel Knievel daredevil clothing. She wears a helmet with a silver translucent mask. The helmet is white with a blue stripe cutting through the middle, and two red stripes accompanying it. A bright blue star is pasted on the side of the helmet. The helmet also has a tiny blue spike. She has a blue star printed on both her sleeves. She also has blue eye shadow. Orders Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Wings *4 Spicy Garlic Wings *8 Cheese Cubes *Mango Chili *Ranch Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Fajita Veggies *Chilli *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Hyper Green **Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * White Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Powsicle Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle on other holidays) ** Rock Candy ** 3 Candy Rockets (3 Cherries on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Silver Star Sprinkles (Rock Candy on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (Cherry on other holidays) ** Cherry ** White Chocolate Star (Cherry on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Powsicle Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Pomegranates *Cherry, Waffle Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Stellini (Ravioli in other holidays) *Rocket Ragu (Beefy Bolognaise in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *4 Chicken *5 Provolone Stars (Fried Calamari in other holidays) *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Powsicle Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Pomegranates *Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Star with Strawberry Jelly (Ring in other holidays) **Red Icing **Powsicle Drizzle (Vanilla in other holidays) *Blueberry Star with Blueberry Custard (Ring in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Blue Star Sprinkles (Rock Candy in other holidays) *Red Velvet Star Donut with Whipped Cream (Ring in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Cherrybomb Drizzle (Strawberry in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 BlazeBerry Wings *4 Spicy Garlic Wings *8 Cheese Cubes *Ranch *Mango Chili Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Provolone Cheese *8 Bacon *4 Chicken (left) *Regular *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread with Provolone Cheese *Grilled Chicken *Lone Star Pit Sauce (BBQ Sauce in other holidays) *Grilled Chicken *Lone Star Pit Sauce (BBQ Sauce in other holidays) *Regular *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **BBQ Sauce **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria *Red Velvet Crust *Blueberry Custard *Mulberry Medley (Strawberry Filling in other holidays) *Star Crust (Polka Dot Crust in other holidays) *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *Crushed Wafers (All Over) *Blueberries (All Over) Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Boomer is the first customer unlocked in level 3. Her skill is Gliding and her weapon is a Roman Candle. The candle only stuns enemies the first time. Burger Sliders, Kaiser Onions, and Bacobites are killed with one hit. It cannot be used to stun Bacobars. This ability can sometimes seem like a disadvantage if you don't spam shoot, but it actually gives Boomer a special advantage when fighting Radley Madish and Laddishes. Her stunning candle eliminates the need to jump on Radley to stun him (as the other characters must do on the first section of the fight) and makes it possible on the third section of the fight to continually stun Radley. Because of this, you only have to knock Radley out of the sky once, as long as you hit him fast enough and you play as Boomer. (See Radley Madish for more details on the final fight.) Against a Laddish you will stun it (the only way) and it will fall until it hits solid ground. Then you just hit it again to kill it. Unlockable Topping With Her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Candy Rocket. *In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Powsicle Syrup. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Rocket Ragu. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with the Star Cutter. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Provolone Cheese. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Candy Rocket and Powsicle Cake. *In Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Powsicle Cake. *In Bakeria, she is unlocked with Red Velvet Crust and Mulberry Medley. Ranks to unlock her * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 31 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 39 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 16 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 50 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 56 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 58 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 19 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 31 * Papa's Bakeria: Rank 36 Trivia *In Wingeria, she is the first person to have a double order. *She is the first Wingeria debutant to have a flipdeck. *Her favorite holiday is Starlight Jubilee, in Cupcakeria, Pastaria, and Donuteria. She's often set as the representative for the holiday, in a way (she's been in a holiday picture for the 4th of July, its real life equivalent, and is usually unlocked on its first day). *In Cheeseria, her favorite holiday is Starlight BBQ, surprisingly, she isn't unlocked with that holiday in Cheeseria. *In Bakeria, the Boomin' Banana sticker is earned by serving a Banana Cream Pie special to her. *In Bakeria, the Daredevil sticker is earned by serving her while wearing a cape and stunt helmet. Order Tickets Boomer Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Boomer's regular order in Cupcakeria Boom Freezeria.png|Boomer's Freezeria HD order Boomer Freeze.png|Boomer's Freezeria To Go! order Boomer winger.png|Boomer's Wingeria HD order Boomer's_Cheeseria_order_during_Starlight_BBQ.png|Boomer's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ Boomer's Cheeseria Order.png|Boomer's Cheeseria Order Boomer Cupcakeria To Go order.png|Boomer's Cupcakeria To Go! Order. Boomer Star.png|Boomer's Cupcakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee File:Screenshot_(239).png|Boomer's Bakeria Order During Starlight Jubilee Gallery 29.jpg|Boomer's thumbs up pic File:BOOMER_IS_MAD!.png|Boomer is not pleased. File:July4th 2012.jpg|Boomer in the 2012 4th of July holiday picture. File:Zn3fgp.jpg|Akari and Boomer. File:Boomer.png|Boomer 946870_649905105037460_803240278_n.jpg 296213 649905098370794 581801531 n.jpg|Boomer gliding with her cape. Boomer Outfits.png|Boomer in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Radley_Fight.png|Boomer vs. Radley Madish Radley Fight 3.png MadBoomer.png|Someone made Boomer mad... Boomer in Papa's Pastaria.png Boomer barely seen in the Pastaria cutcene.jpg|Boomer barely seen in the Pastaria cutcene. Perfect Pasta for Boomer.png Perfect Pasta for Boomer 2.png Poor Boomer.PNG|It's kind of upsetting to see the daredevil of all people in distress. Perfect Boomer.jpg|Perfect Boomer bandicam 2014-08-15 22-41-51-439.jpg Poor Boomer.png Boomerperfect.png|Even picky Boomer agrees my wings are perfect! Gremmieperfect.png Newyears2015.jpg boomer2.png|Boomer perfect in Hot Doggeria! Boomer Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Boomer has perfect cupcakes during Pirate Bash! BoomerCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Boomer gets a perfect sandwich with Pinch Hitwell! Boomer Cheeseria Perfect.png|Boomer and Maggie share the perfect sandwich! Obrázek3.png|Boomer and Captain Cori share the perfect sandwich! Boomer perfect.png|Boomer is perfect with donuts on Starlight Jubilee! July4th 2015b.jpg|Boomer in 4th of July poster 2015 Boomer1.png BoomerWaiting.PNG|Boomer waiting in line for wings. Boomer cupcakeria HD 2.png Boomer's Perfect.png|Boomer's perfect in Wingeria Boomer - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Boomer during Starlight Jubilee in Papa's Bakeria Boomer - Papa Bakeria 2.png|Perfect Banana Cream Pie Special for Boomer Boomer - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Boomer Style B in Papa's Bakeria Boomercleanup.jpg|Boomer cleaned up to be taller and for her eyes to be wider. Fan Art Boomer (I don't know if I should be sorry or not...).PNG|Sprite edit by EightballPixels. Helmetless!Boomer.PNG|EightballPixels strikes yet again. Another sprite edit, this time her headcanon for Boomer without her helmet. Boomer V2.PNG|EightballPixels Strikes Back! Remake of her very first sprite edit. Boomer happy.png|Boomer, by PAPL. Boomer sketch copy.jpg|This is drawn by MintIceCream. PokerFace!Boomer.PNG|Another work by EightballPixels. It's based on the PV for the Gumi song Poker Face. the bae.png|Drawing of Boomer by Bluethemoonwolf on dA. rocketcycle header.png|Boomer and Akari, drawn by Bluethemoonwolf on dA. Pony Boomer.png|Pony Boomer is gliding p o k e r f a c e.PNG|More of Eightball's work- a backgroundless redraw of the old Poker Face image. Pietersite.PNG|Gem!Boomer, aka Pietersite. By EightballPixels. Boomer.gif|MetaKelly's fan art of Boomer AkariBoomer by DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|Made by DokiDokiTsuna EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei hello darkness my old friend.png|By Silvie Boomer Playing The Wireless Edition of Ms Pacman (Not Offensive).png|Boomer playing The Ms. Pacman Wireless Edition No White.png|BOOMER! WHY DID YOU FIX YOUR BANGS TO LOOK LIKE ME??????? Says Quinn. Boomer says "I DID NOT, Those are my gifted clothes from Papa's BAKERIA! Boomercleanup.jpg|Boomer cleaned up to be taller and her eyes to be wider. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:B Characters